The Girl
by Emma9616
Summary: Hal meet a beautiful girl who has a strange effect on him, and something to hide.
1. Chapter 1

He knew she was trouble the moment he saw her, it was a quite Monday morning the sky way grey and uneventful and as usual Hal was in a foul mood; the café was dirtier than the brothel he was born in, the sugar and salts were not in line and to top it all off all the sashays of brown sauce, mustard and ketchup were mixed together. He took a deep breath in closed his eyes and placed his head against the probably filthy counter.

The sudden sharp *ting of the bell startled him, and their she stood. Red lace tights, a denim mini skirt with a white top that was cut far to low. Her face was pale with high cheek bones and her long dark hair feel down one shoulder, her eyes where strikingly green and her pink full lips were pulled in to a smirk.

"hi?"

Hal quickly realised he had been gawping and pulled himself together as she danced over towards the counter. She had deep bags under her eyes and her make up was smudged but she was stunningly beautiful none the less. She reminded Hal of the girls that used to being given as offering by theirs fathers to him years ago only she seemed far more cheery.

"Can I get a cup of coffee and a kit Kat?"

she said reaching into her coat pocket breaking Hal out of his trance once again Hal made a noise half way between a laugh and a cough

"so where are you from?" Hal choked while fumbling with the coffee. He was annoyed, why was he letting this girl have such a effect on him, for god sake she was just a little girl in a burger bar sure she was beautiful but Hal had no trouble with beautiful women in the past.

"London" she said taking the coffee from Hals hand with a smile

"but the family moved down here and it looks like we're staying so…" she laughed nervously rolling her lips in a way that made Hal weak at the knee she hovered for a moment not knowing what to do in the award pause before flashing Hal one last smile turning on her heals leaving with the same *ting that enter her and that's where Hal stayed eyes fixed on the door, feeling light headed and with a slightly stupid grin on his face and her money clasped tightly in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up with you?" toms voice broke silence

"Nothing" Hal snapped the truth is he was angry at him self, angry for letting that girl make a fool of him and angry that now she wouldn't leave his head.

"Its just you've been whipping that table down for the last half hour" Hal's eyes dropped to the table, the bright blue had contracted a rather washed out circular patch where Hal had been scrubbing.

"sorry I'm just a little…, I'm not my self today" Hal's mind was already drifting his tone trailing off as his eyes glassed over once again

"com'on lets go down da pub have a drink" tom said with a lop sided smile eye brows raised which all ways gave him a half startled half dopey look

"alright" Hal was thankful for any distraction to say the least thus silly little girl would put him weeks behind in his recent progress with people, and the physical need he felt to run home sit in the fetal position and set up his dominos was unnerving.

As he pushed open the heavy metal door of the pub the smell of drink, body odour and cigarette smell almost made him gag, the sound of chatter and clinking glasses droned out by only by the wail of the karaoke singer and the pubs tellies which was airing some kind of sports race and has captured the attention of a few fat baled man waving their drinks in the sovereign cover hands.

"slobs" Hal mutter under his breath as he made his way across the thick sticky carpet towards the bar.

And that's when he saw her, he felt like he had been punched in the stomach all the blood rushed to his head and he could hear the pounding of his own heart his mouth felt dry and he could feel all this strength leaving him. She was were a plain black T shirt which was about 2 sizes to small resulting in her midriff showing, her dark hair was in a bun and her lips pushed in to a pout

"hello again" she smiled, that smile really didn't help Hal's situation at all

"Hi" was all he could force out his mind was racing, what was she doing hear? How dare she be here? first she comes in to the café with out warning and now this? Hal could feel the arguer being replaced very fast by relief to see her again. She cocked her head to the side, her green narrowed eyes fixed on him, something about the way she was biting her lip my Hal feel as if he were about to faint.

"So what can I get you?"

"two…ummm beers if you would" Hal tried to get his head together if only she would stop looking at him like that. "So what brings you to pub work?" Hal's pathetic attempted at convocation was only to distracted from the fact he couldn't physical take his eyes off her, she seem almost more beautiful than he remember although her face head being in his mind all afternoon.

"um, a bit of extract crash and the company's good" she laughed nodding her head toward three old drunks slumbered in a corner as she poured the drinks.

"what's your name?" Hal asked as he handed over that changed oh god it didn't sound so desperate in his head

"oh no, just take them" she said interacting the drinks, "the boss is a dick head and I get my own back by given drinks to people I like ands its Lizzy" she said pointing down at her name badge with a smile

"so you like me?" Oh god that really did sound desperate even in his head

"good bye Hal"

"How did you know my name?"

She laughed lent right over the counter till their faces were almost touching so close Hal could feel her cold breath on his face and smell her perfume, tapping his name badge she smiled one last time, spun around and disappeared through a door labelled "staff only"

It took Hal several seconds to register what happened and that half the beer was now over his hands.

"Lizzy" his murmured

Later that night as Hal lay in bed replaying that nights events over and over and as he dream he saw her, Lizzy the beautiful girl with dark hair and green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hal had a sleepless night, and the drizzle of early morning rain was comforting to the old vampire who found him self dosing of in one of the window seats of the tiny café, the tables were clean the salt and pepper were lined up and best of all the ketchup , brown sauce and mustard had been separated and the café wasn't even open yet.

Hal could hear the rain getting very heavy It hammered on the glass and cried down the windows hitting the road out side with a pitter patter, just a Hal was about to fall asleep and knock on the window right next to where he has rested his head sounded. And who else should it be than Lizzy, hair dripping coat hood pulled up tightly round her face her make up running but still as beautiful as ever.

"Let me in idiot" she shouted banging on the glass. Jumping up Hal running towards the door and unlocked it .

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" he looked down the girl standing in a puddle and she grinned back up at him. For a moment all they could hear was the dripping of her hair on to the ever growing puddle around her feet.

"I was walking home when I got caught in the rain, and well I can't go home like this can I?" she laughed holding out her arms showing him the full extent of her distress. Her cloths clung to her skin and her top had gone slightly see through distracting Hal for a moment.

"I've got some extra cloths round the back if you like"

"please" she smiled again. Hal couldn't believe his luck he keep running in to this girl. Smiling like an idiot Hal run to get some of the spare cloths he knew tom always keeping the back.

"The best I could find I'm afraid" Hal had managed

to find a old worn T-shirt which look like it was going to be about 5 sizes to big

"thanks" said lizze as she took the top she turned around so she faced away from Hal pulled down her soaking jean and ripped off her top. Hal was taken completely aback, he thought she would go off in to the toilets to changed not just do it hear in the middle of the café. He could see tattoo of a butterfly on the back of her shoulder, she slipped her pinked lace bra of still arms wrapped around her chest she looked over her shoulder giving Hal a look that made him near double over. Pulling the Top over her head she turned around again. Hal couldn't believe how beautiful she look in just a over sized t-shirt that barely cover her crotch her hair matted and wet as her tiny body shivered from the cold.


End file.
